


His Touch

by FangirlAnxiety101



Series: These Are A Few of My Favorite Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Little Shit, Domestic Bliss, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff without Plot, Gabriel is a Softie, Hands, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: Gabriel LOVED how absolutely oversized Sam was – but he was particularly fond of the hunter’s hands.just some plotless Sabriel fluff to heal the trauma after that hellscape of a finale.





	His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this yesterday. but, of course, the episode broke me before i could edit it. so, here it is now, i guess.
> 
> this was one of my weird ass daydream scenarios, and it seemed to fit in with the format of silvertongue, so its a series now! yayyyy....
> 
> also, i really like how this came out bc it is almost completely opposite of Silvertongue in terms of smut to fluff ratio. i truly believe that Sam and Gabriel are opposites in terms of what they show everybody else and how they act in the bedroom. sooo, have some Gabriel being a complete romantic even if it is still muddled (damn you, Gabe.)
> 
> anyway, enough of me complimenting my own work. have some fluff! you all deserve it!

Gabriel knew with every fiber of his celestial being that he was irrevocably in love with Sam Winchester.

He loved how kind and patient he was, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled – hell, he even loved it when the human turned his infamous puppy eyes on him, even if it was for something as ridiculous as deciding which movie they would watch.

Of course, he _did_ have a favorite. He’ll give you a hint; it’s the reason people constantly call the younger Winchester “Moose”.

Yep. His size.

Gabriel LOVED how absolutely oversized Sam was – but he was _particularly_ fond of the hunter’s hands.

It was an absolute rush when they were tangled in the sheets together, those long fingers and warm palms taking him apart in all the best ways. They would gently slide down Gabriel’s chest, before moving to grab the back of his neck and pull him into a heated kiss. One thing that almost always brought the archangel to the edge was when Sam would wrap a single hand around his cock, the warm, calloused surface almost able to engulf his entire length. Gabriel guessed his reaction to it had the same effect on Sam as well, what with his damn obsession with Gabriel’s voice.

But there were other times, outside the bedroom. Times where those same hands would gingerly patch him up, Gabriel opting to not automatically heal himself just so he could enjoy the hunter’s touch. He would close his eyes, reveling in the warm yet calculated movements for as long as possible.

Then there was the daily, casual contact; the light squeeze of fingers as they brushed past each other, a thumb unconsciously rubbing circles over the back of Gabriel’s hand when he was worried about something (which was often). Dean would nag them when he could, ribbing on them when he caught them snuggling in the den, Sam’s hands going between loosely lacing with Gabriel’s own and brushing lightly against the archangel’s face, smiling softly as Gabriel nuzzled into the gentle touch.

They had a ritual of sorts, one they followed almost every night. Gabriel would sit between Sam’s legs in front of the couch, basically purring as Sam gently massaged his scalp. Sam would laugh softly, watching him turn into a pile of mush under the repeated movements.

On this night, though, he had a slightly different reaction to Gabriel’s response.

“Something tells me you enjoy this a little too much.” Sam mused, gently tugging to tilt Gabriel’s head back. Gabriel moaned softly on instinct, freezing at the look Sam gave him.

“Has somebody got a hair pulling kink that I don’t know about?” he grinned. Gabriel crawled into his lap, kissing him fiercely before he could say anything more. He pulled away eventually, chewing on his lip as he felt those familiar hands squeeze his thighs.

“S’just your hands, kiddo - they’re amazing. Not to say I DON’T have a hair pulling kink, though.” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“This is revenge for the voice thing, isn’t it?” he asked, lips twitching at the corners as he looked down. Gabriel leaned down to press his lips back to Sam’s, coaxing the hunter to lift his head.

He pulled away for only a moment to mumble, “Not really, just stating a fact.” before teasingly swiping his tongue across the hunter’s lips. Sam let out a muffled groan, granting permission in the form of nipping at Gabriel’s bottom lip.

“Get a room, you two!” both jumped as Dean stepped into the doorway, looking at them with both disgust and a hint of amusement. Sam immediately blushed while Gabriel just grinned wickedly.

“As you wish, Dean-o. Just know that you’ll probably hear us through the walls for most of the night.” he shot back. With a snap of his fingers, they were on their bed, Gabriel straddling the hunter.

“Fuck…” Sam hissed, bucking slightly as Gabriel undid his jeans, “was that really necessary?”

“Of course it was, Samshine! Dean should know better than to interrupt.” Gabriel hummed, scooting back and nosing Sam’s shirt up to nip at his hipbones.

“Mph!-asshole,” Sam panted intelligently. He propped himself up on his elbows as Gabriel crawled back up to kiss him sinfully, tongue darting inside his mouth once more. Sam immediately growled, sitting up and twisting a hand in the archangel’s hair before tugging insistently, earning a strangled whine for his troubles.

“You want to prove your point? Fine,” Sam rumbled, licking and sucking a path down Gabriel’s jaw, “let me show you what I can do with my hands.”

“HELLS yeah,” Gabriel breathed, squirming against the hunter as his jeans became too tight. Sam flipped them over, expression changing momentarily as he looked at Gabriel. He tugged at Gabriel’s hair gently before moving to cup his face.

“You’re sure you want this?” he asked. Gabriel swallowed thickly, the sight of pink, kiss swollen lips and adoring eyes almost too much for him. His response was to gently kiss Sam’s palms, giving him a reassuring grin.

“When have I EVER turned down having sex with you, Samoose?” he said. He felt something inside him flutter as Sam’s eyes lit up, lips meeting again. Gabriel teasingly bucked up against the hunter, moaning against his mouth as a hand found its way back into his hair.

Yep. He DEFINITELY loved Sam Winchester, including his ridiculously large hands.

And if he was being honest, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo my IG is chaossiren103! if yall want to know when i post new things then go follow me!
> 
> also like to give a BIG thank you to my tumblr smut sis, @altyex. she is the one who helped me with the title bc i was completely lost there :/
> 
> we can survive the hellatus, guys! stay strong!
> 
> -Chaos


End file.
